I Can't Stop Loving You
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Everyone's upset. Everyone got over it. Everything is perfect. Then why is Max still crying? Yaoi Just read it you'll get it soon enough.
1. Unexpected

This is my frist Max X Kai fic. It took a month of planning for the frist chapter so be nice to me! Yes, I know that this a little mean and odd at the beginning. It is kind of a song fic. There may be a few gammer mistakes, just bare with me. Thank you.

Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter One - Unexpected

Max had tears pouring out of his eyes as he was held by Kai who was keeping tears in himself. Here let me explain. It all started four days ago. . .

Max lie in a bed half awake and half a sleep. Notcing that Kai never came to bed he stood up walking to the door.

"Kai? Coming to bed soon?"Max asked as Kai stood up walking over to him. Kai leaned down and kissed Max. Max gave him a disgusted look."You've been drinking."Max looked frightened yet angery.

"No I haven't."Kai blurted out trying to hide it.

Max glared at him."I can smell it. Yuck and taste it."

Kai sighed."Okay maybe a little bit, but not a lot. I swear."

"You still promised! You broke your promise!"Max yelled."I'm going to Ray's. Please this time sort yourself- "

Kai shoved Max against the door. "No, you're not!"

"You can't tell me what to do! "Max yelled back. Kai pinned Max against the door."Kai Stop."Max said serously. Once he noticed Kai wasn't going to stop he tried fighting away. When it didn't work, hestarted crying thinking maybe Kai would notice.Then he thought, How could Kai do this to him? What did he do to? Why is Kai doing this?

About an hour later it wasaround twoin the moring. Max had made sure Kai was sleeping. Then he got up, got dressed and being is quiet as he could he took his car to Ray's house. He sped down the street, crying. Around two fifteen he was at Ray's knocking on the door.

The door opened. "God Max, what happened!"Lee said very shocked.

Max still had tears pooring out of his eyes. Ray ran over to the door. "What happened?"

Max cried even harder at the thought of them figuring out what had happened."Kai . . . He finally did the worst possible."

Ray lead Max in once again into his house because of a fight Max and Kai have had when Kai was drunk. Max hated beer and wine.

"What did he do to you? Are you okay? Is he okay? "Ray began to throw question at him.

Max nodded."He was drinking. I asked if he was coming to bed and h-he . . . I tried to get away . . . I said I was coming over here and he said no. That's when it happened."Max tried to explain it all.

"Max? Did he-He didn't . . . "Ray began as Max looked at him. Max's tears slowed down. He calmed down after a bit of silence."Did Kai rape you?"Ray's voice was shaky.

"Yes."Tears poured ouit of his eyes, racing down his cheeks."Can I stay here for a while?"Max asked.

"Ofcourse you can! Max you know we're always here!"Lee stood up syrprising both Ray and Max.

"Thanks, Lee. You don't know how much that means to me."Max said happily, wiping tears away.

Ray stood up too." You should get some sleep, now. And don't you worry You perfectly safe in here!"

"What about Mariah? She'll flip."Lee wispered.

Ray thought for a while. "We'll leave a note. Plus she won't be back until early moring around noon I think that's what she said or was it nine? Oh well, we'll leave a note. Do you want top sleep on the couch or up stairs?"

Lee grinned."Yeah we do have an extra bed." Ray blushed lightly.

Max smiled a little."Up stairs, I guess."

The door flew open. They all trunned to the door."Hey, Ray, Lee, Uhhh . . . Max? What are you doing here?"Mariah asked.

"He's visiting."Lee said quickly.

Ray smiled."Yeah, WoWho. Nothing like a slumber party."Ray added on jokingly.

Mariah just looked at them oddly."Right, I'll be up stairs." They watched Mariah walk up the stairs and her the door shut.

"Come on you look tired."Ray smiled walking over to the steps.

Max looked over at him."You know Ray, I remeber why I had the huge crush on you now."Ray blush slightly again and Lee gave an unconfortable look."I know, Ray is yours."

Ray blushed even more."Can we stop talking about this now?"

Lee and Max giggled. Max thought that if he hid how much he was hurt it would just go away.

Once everyone was settled and sleeping it was around noon when everyone woke up 'cause the phone rang. Ray answered it. Max stood at the door way, listening. "Hello?"Ray answered after a pause."I don't know he was pretty upset last night. . . How can I trust you? Wll hold on."The next minute Ray was up stairs with the phone."Here Max."He handed Max the phone and smiled. Max took it wondering who is was there could be thousands of people already knowing about his disapperance and he hoped it wasn't Kai he wasn't ready to even her his voice again . . . Or his name.

"H-Hello?"Max couldn't get the thought of Kai calling Ray's looking for him.

"Max? There you are I've been looking all over for you. Kai said that I should find you and make sure your okay. He said you wouldn't even talk to him If he called."A voice said reliefed.

THen Max thought not even listening to what he said.'Tala hates me. Maybe It's just for Kai. It has nothing to do with me. Just Kai.'

"You are okay right?"Tala asked worriedly.

Max looked suprisedly at the phone and hung up.Though Tala was still on the phone.  
"Did you just . . . "Lee asked looking at Max stangely.

Max looked at him."Yeah, Yeah I did."

'Wow I really think Tala was worried for me. Maybe Kai talked some sense into him. Yet, I won't believe it. Not until I see it for myself, he could be a good actor.'Max thought.

"Maxie!" someone yelled from down stairs.

Max walked to the steps. "Yeah?"He asked.

"Wow you really are here. This is awsome!"Tyson yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Max smiled happily."I haven't seen you in forever! Where's Zeo?"

Tyson looked behind him."Down here, why?"

Max walked down the steps seeing five people. Ray, Lee, Mariah, Zeo, Tyson, and a surprise to him."Who's that?"Max wispered to Tyson.The guy was leaning against the wall and arm crossed yet smiling and paying attention with his eyes open. He had short black hair and sharp red eyes. Not like Kai's though, Kai's were darker these were bright red.

"OH that's Yukio. Hey Yukio! Come here."THe walked over smiling. As he came closer he put hi hand out ready to greet himself.

"I'm Yukio Takashi."He had his hand out.

Max put his hand out."Max Mizuhara." He shook Yukio's hand.

Yukio grinned. he he began to walk away Tyson was already over by Zeo and for some reason playing rock, paper, siccors. Then he winked at Max. Max didn't know why but he began to blush.

Reveiw! Second chapter will be here after I get atleast two reveiws! Thank you for reading!


	2. Day dreaming

THANK YOU for your reveiws! I feel that you need to know that "I can't stop loving you" is an old 50's song! It's really pretty and it will be in here it's only two minuets and fifty seconds long.

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 2 - Day Dreaming

After Max had gotten that wink, he went to "his room" and looked out the window remebering one of the best things that had happened to him.

FLASH BACK

Kai was talking to Max as Max stared at him blankly lost in his eyes.

"Max? Max! Are you listening to a word I'm saying or not?"Kai asked. They stood in the middle of the school hallway. It was during lunch. They stepped out to talk everyone thinks their in the bathroom but their really three doors away from the bathroom."Come on, Max this is our last three weeks of school don't blow it now."Kai said, snapping Max out of it.

"I won't."Max said shaking his head gently. Kai sighed in relief.

Kai looked down the hallway."Just wait til' summer. You won't need to worry."Kai simled at Max's giggle.

"Oh no. Here comes someone."Max said looking at a shadow from the lunchroom. Max ran down the hallway to the exit doors. Kai ran after him. They skipped the rest of the day. Tyson, Zeo, Ray, Lee and all of the other people were so surprised after they explained it all. And all that happened after, let's just bring that up later.

END

"I bet he doesn't remeber that."Max said quietly to himself.

"Who?"Someone walked into the room.

Max truned around quickly."No one."

Yukio walked over to the bed and sat down."See that's what I don't get. People are all locked up when they know they want to just have everyone pitty them and feel just as bad as them. But you . . . "He began to look at Max, He had a longing look on his face.

"But what?"Max asked, really wanting to know what was with this guy.

He stood up."You don't care if others are sad with you. You just let them smile on. You have to much on your shoulders."He said standing there looking at Max.

"Too much? On my shoulders?"Max got a little confused, he also steped back a little.

"Yes, Max. You know, Too much stress, anger, you need more freedom. Then you have that guy always beating on you. What's his name? Oh yeah, Kai."He nodded."He's just adding. He's not helping he's hurting,"Yukio smiled then he added somthing that hit Max hard."and you know it. You'd let him get away with Murder."

Max was stunned. Either Yukio just read him like a book or someone's telling him this."How?"Max asked taking a step back.

Yukio stepped forward."Some of it Ray told me, Then Tyson shared a bit, the rest I figured out myself."Yukio stepped forward again Max stepped and hit the wall."The only thing I'll never figure out is your eyes They are so blue. I couldn't resist them."He looked deep into Max's eyes."When I frist saw you . . . I just fell in love with them."That excat thing is what Kai said to Max, when they just started going out.(dating)

Max was shocked. Something just trigger in him. He jumped up and threw his arms over Yukio's shoulders and kissed him. Yukio was shocked too. Max pulled away quickly, Yukio stepped back, blushing. "I'm sorry."Max said not believing it.'Did I just cheat on Kai?'Max thought worriedly."I don't know why I did that. I guess it's because Kai said that about my eyes I guess I need him more than I thought."Max looked out the window again. Yukio walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Max's shoulder.

Then he wispered. "Why can't Kai share you?" Max's eyes got big. Yukio released Max and walked out of the room. Max started trying to Imagan what Kai is doing at this moment.

WITH KAI

Kai was breaking down. His Max was gone, his joy in life. The only thing that matter.

"How could I have done this to you Max? I love you."Kai was talking to no one again. Tala was there. Tala wanted to kill Max right now. Not just of jealousy but because he is hurting Kai.

"Don't worry Kai. He'll come back."Tala nodded thinking.'He always does.'

Kai looked up at Tala."What did he say?"

Tala looked at Kai trying to remeber excatly what he said."Well he said hello then hung up."

"What if he comes back but, he's with someone else?"Kai mummbled.

Tala sighed."Look Kai, He loves you. You love him. He's coming back for you. He won't leave for more than a week he'll be back in no time, I promise."Tala then froze.'Where the heck did that come from?'

"Thanks Tala, You have no clue how much just being here for me means."Kai said.

BACK WITH MAX

Max was looking out the window for about twenty mintues. He began to hum "I can't stop loving you", by Jim Reeves.

"We've got that on CD. You want to listen to it?"Tyson stepped into the room.

Max shook his head. "Remeber how me and Kai acted to each other when we frist met?"

"Yeah, you two were so mean."Tyson giggled a little."You know If you actually think about somthing it hurts less than it does when it comes back around to ya."

Max truned around. He had tears streaming down his face."I know."

Tyson smiled."Awwww. Stop you're going to make me cry!"Tyson began rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry."Max sniffed."How come everything reminds me of him?"he kept trying to stop crying.

Tyson smiled."Your thinking about the sad parts too much. Think normally. Come we're going to the park."Tyson grabbed Max's hand. Max just looked at him. Tyson pulled him down the steps."Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"He cheered. As everyone went to the door. Then to Ray's car. Ray is the safest driver and Ray likes control over who touches the radio.

"Okay do you guys want to listen to?"Ray said. He handed a CD case in the back. Ray had a van with a nice CD palyer and big speakers. Ray and Lee sat in the front and behind them was Tyson and Zeo. Then Max and Yukio. Mariah stayed behind for some weird reason.

"Do you guys care what we listen to?"Zeo asked Max and Yukio.

They both shook there heads.

Review! Next time figure out what weird things happen at the park and what music they listen to in the car. Dum dum dum . . . Heehee.


	3. I don't wanna be here

Wow you people actually like this? I thought that this would be a hated fic. Enjoy and you can cry and yell all you want, just not at me. grins Have fun!

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 3 - Don't Wanna Be Here

They couldn't chose which CD to listen to. So they truned on the radio.

"I love this song!"Tyspon yelled, when MatchBox Twenty came on.

So everyone but Max and Yukio sung the song."She said it's cold outside, so she hands my raincoat."They sung."She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault."

When the song was over they began to talk about a lot of stuff. When they pulled into the park, Max could of sworn he saw Tala's car but there could have been another, well there is another. Max ofcourse went swinging. Who doesn't love the swings?

"Hey, Max!"Yelled someone with their hand high up in the air. The person ran over. It was Emily, Max jumped off the swing.

"Yeah?"He asked kind of confused, Thinking,'Is that Eddy?'

Emily stopped infront of him then took a deep breath."How come your not with Kai? Did you guy break up? Is eveything okay?"

'This is when caring freinds are hated.' Max thought.He put on a big smile."No, It's all perfect! Is Kai here?"

"Yeah! He's here with Tala. Kai didn't look very happy. Tala looked madder then uasual."

Max looked around the park."Thanks!"Max took off in the direction he saw red hair. Once he got cose enough to The red hair he saw Kai. "Kai!"He yelled as loud as he could.

Kai trunned around, shocked to see Max. "Max?"He wispered to himself. Tala glared at Max It was an I will kill you glared too. They began to walk away.

Max just stared at them, then yelled."No Kai! No, Don't leave! Do go." They kept walking, Ray ran over to Max.

"I didn't want to hurt him again."Kai said, Tala nodded. "He won't understand."

Max fell to the ground."Why did he just leave like that? I wanna go home. I want Kai. Ray . . . "

Ray smiled."Then just go home tonight. drive there if anything happens I'll always be here."

Max nodded, "I going home." At the house, Zeo and tyson kept trying to convince him to stay. "Please Tyson, Zeo. Please try to understand. I can't do this. I need Kai, It just doesn't feel right . . . without him you know? How do you think it would feel with having each other? And it hurts way worst knowing you've done something wrong."

Tyson looked at Max."I understand I just don't want you to go."

Max looked at him with sad face."I've got to." Then headed out the door, he drove off. Once he got to the door, he was so nervous. It was like meeting a person for the frist time in your life. You don't know what thy'll think or do."Here I go."Max sighed then pushed the door open.Kai walked to the door adn they froze there for a while.

_I can't stop loving you!_

"Max? Your home. "Kai never thought that he'd come home so soon.

Max bit his lip."I need you. I can't stop loving you, no matter what I try or do or think."

"I'm so sorry, Max. I didn't mean to do it."Kai said as Max jumped to him almost crying.

Max began to talk through his sobs."I missed you! How'd you live so fine? I almost died!"

_I can't stop wanting you!_

"At the park I thought you hated me, for just taking off like that!"Max blew up in tears.

Kai had watery eyes."I didn't want to hurt you, again."

"What could hurt me more!"So Max was crying in Kai's arms.

The tears came pouring out, Kai started to cry a little too."I didn't know." They stood there. Once Max stopped crying they went to the living room. Kai sat in the living room. Max got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. He started searching all the cabinets. he had two glass bottles then he took them outside. Kai stood in the doorway wondering what he was doing. THen came a loud bang. Max had thrown the bottle to the ground which landed on an old blanket. Then went the other one. He folded the blanket up with all the neighbors watching he threw it away. Then walked back in.

"It will never happen again?"Max askedlooking at Kai serously in the eyes.

Kai took a deep breath. "Never again." Max stood up and kissed Kai.

"God, I love you."Max said then, Kai pulled him close.

Kai smiled."I love you, too."

Max and Kai were both happliy togather again. Yet some people weren't going to be at all happy about it. The Next Day was just prefect. Untill somebody showed up unexpectedly.

Max answered the door. After a continued knock."Hello?"His big bright smile dropped alittle seeing who it was."Y-Yukio?"

"Max."Yukio said smiling.

Kai came to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

Yukio glared."So, That's Kai."

Max nodded."Kai this is Yukio. Yukio this is well . . . Kai. Do you want to come in?"

"No, I just came to give you this."It was a folded piece of paper. Then Yukio walked away, and Max smiled. He didn't care what it was.

Kai grinned."Nice guy. Nice guy." Max looked up at Kai. Then shook his head. "What?"Kai asked confused. THen Max walked off into the house, Kai followed shuting the door.

Yukio still sat there in his car. "He doesn't look as bad as they say he is." Then he drove off.

Tyson and Zeo ofcourse found something to do. THey were flicking a folded very small peice of paper back and forth. The paper flew over and Zeo flicked it back. Then it flew up and hit Tyson in the face. Zeo, Ray and Lee cracked up laughing.  
"That kinda hurts too."Tyson giggled, rubbing his face.

Zeo looked at Tyson then bit his lip to keep from laughing."I'm sorry, Tyson. I didn't know you . . . "Zeo began to giggle a little."You weren't paying attention."Then they all cracked up again except for Tyson. He pouted.

"He pay attention?"Ray asked in between laughs.

Zeo nodded, "He pays attention to me! Nothing else though." Zeo smiled at Tyson. They all cooled down a little after that.

"Are you done now?"Tyson asked.

"Yeah, I'm done."Zeo srugged.

Tyson grinned."Good. Then you better start running." After that Zeo glance at Ray and Lee. Then ran up the steps. Tyson soon flew after him. A little thumping and giggling went on. THen the phone rang.

"I'll get it."Ray said and ran over to the phon picked it up and . . .

"Ray! do you wanna come over?"Max's voice was on the other side of the phone.

Ray looked at Lee."Sure!" A loud thump came from the up stairs. Then a giggling scream.

"What is going on over there?"Max asked confused.

"Oh that's just Tyson and Zeo. We'll be over in a few minuets okay?"Ray asked in the phone with Lee looking really confused.

"Oay, bring anybody you like of the other three over there, Or all of them it doesn't matter."Max said giggling a bit.

Ray shook his head."Is everybody happy today?"

Max thought for a minuet."Everyone over here."

"Okay Be right over. Bye."

"Buh-bye-bye."They hung up.

Ray looked at Lee."Come on, Let's get Tyson and Zeo and broing over to Max and Kai's."

"Everything's okay with them?"Lee asked.

Ray nodded."Yeah, they want us to come over."

Clears throat. Some reveiwers. . . well they scare me. I'll update soon. OH! and I've been looking for somebody to do a fic with me through e-mail or iming, IF INTRESTED EMAIL ME. thankyou untill next time.


	4. That game

Woh, woh, woh. Calm down Hizuara it's not you. I just ran out of comments so I took it from my other fic. You sounded like me when I was talking to my friend two years ago, I haven't seen him since but anyways I'll get on with this. This as in the fic . . .

I don't have Issues . . . Or do I?

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter Four: That game.

Once Ray, Lee, Zeo and Tyson got there, nothing exciting happened. Nothing was going to happen. Ray stood up for the chair he was sitting in."I have an Idea!"everyone looked at him quickly. "Let's play a game."

Tyson grinned."Or do the Hokey Pokey!" Everyone sweatdropped at Tyson's Idea.O.o

"I have the game too. It doesn't have a name, 'cause I just made it up."Everyone exchanged looks."Do you want to play or just sit here bored to death?"Ray looked around the room. Everyone nodded ready to listen."Okay, now. Now that I've got most people's full attention. I'm not explaining it again Tyson."Tyson glared at Ray."You know how everyone has a couple in this room."Everyone nodded."They're all gone. That never existed."Everyone looked at Ray like he was insane.

"What?"Tyson said in disbelif.

"Yeah, and we're gonna play almost truth or dare but only with partners, we're going to pick 'em out of Tyson's hat. Three people will choose out of three names of the other three."Ray said looking around the room again.

"So why can't the couples be partners?"Max asked.

Ray looked at him."'Cause dares and truths can't be just one of the partners."

Everyone gave Ray looks."So you mean, if someone had on person do a dare the other one would have to do the dare too?"Lee asked.

"Yeah. Same with truths."Ray said.

Zeo looked at Ray still confused."You and Lee are a couple?"Zeo asked as everyone looked at Ray.

"That happened weeks ago. You guys didn't know?"Ray said looking at everyone thinking, 'I guess I forgot to tell them.'

Max smiled."I knew that was going to happen!"

Tyson started laughing."That's what I was thinking." Then Max joined in on the laughing.

"So anyways, Anybody wanna play?"Ray asked.

"I wanna Play! I waant to see how it comes out."Max said then looked at Kai hopingly.

Kai looked at Max then sighed."I guess I'll play too." Max smiled and squeezed Kai.

"Okay!"Tyson and Zeo nodded. Lee seemed to be just dragged into it all. If he wanted to or not.

"So who's going to pick the names?"Tyson asked as everyone looked around.

Max rasied his hand."I know. "Everyone gave Max their attention."When two boys are a couple there is always a more boyish one and a more girlish one. So the boyish one should choose."Max nodded."And out of me and a Kai, Kai's then more boyish one." Kai blushed. Max gigggled.

A little chatter went on while everyone was trying to figure out who was the "more" boyish one. Once everyone was done THe three people picking were Kai, Lee, and Tyson. Max, Ray and Zeo's names were in the well Tysons' hat. Lee picked frist. Zeo's name is what he got. Tyson got Max's and Kai got Ray's. Ray filled in the details and then they played rock paper siccors to choose who went frist. Tyson won.

"Okay Kai and Ray, Truth or Dare?"Tyson asked.

"Truth."They agreed.

Tyson looked at Max."Got any?"

Max nodded."Yeah I've got one."Max looked at Kai and Ray."Didn't you guys have a crush on each other before?"

Ray and Kai blushed a little."Yeah, I used too."Ray said not really seeming happy about it.

Kai nodded."Yes."He glanced over at a grinning Max. So they played that game for about an hour.

A while later they all end up just sitting at the kitchen table talking about whatever popped up in thier heads. Kai disappered, but no one really worried. I mean come on there is no side door the front and back door are in eveyone's view. He's not climbing out a window.

"You know,"Tyson broke the silnce. Everyone looked at him. He never finished his sentence."Why am I being looked at did I do something?" Zeo sighed then hit Tyson's hat so it covered his face.

Max smacked his head."You didn't change."

"Hmph, never will."Kai walked into the room randomly. Tyson's chair fell backwards so did he. Everyone cracked up laughing once he stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean!"Tyson glared at Kai.

Kai crossed his arms."See." Tyson sat down in confusion.

(Cute part!) Kai sat down in the chair next to Max. Max smiled brightly at Kai. Kai smiled at Max. It was like a question then an answer. 'Cause after that Max moved over snuggled up against Kai sitting on his lap. (I wanna hear Awwes!) Max was happy, Kai looked troubled. Kai's thoughts were just soaking up everyone elses's words. THe next day seemed to be really bad.Kai had to keep asking Max what he said.

"Geez, Kai that's the millionth time you said what today. Are you okay?"Max asked, looking suspiously at him.

Kai nodded."I'm fine but . . . "

"What? But what?"Max trunned around as if Kai was going to die.

"Can I go somewhere today? I have to straighten a few things out."Kai asked lookng Maxbeggingly in the eyes.

Max sighed."Where are you going?"

"That's the problem, I can't tell you."

"If you can't tell me, this will never work out! That's the problem You can't trust me!"

"I trust you! I just can't tell you just this one place."Kai said.

Max glared at Kai."Because it's a place I won't want you to go! I would say no! I'd get mad!"Kai didn't say anything."See your quiet, now. I guess I picked the right one."

Kai glanced at the clock if he was going to do this he had to leave now. It was two in the afternoon."Look Max, I have to do this. You'll understand when I come back. I'll only be away for an hour or two. I _promise_."

"Yeah I know. You keep promising."Max mummbled."OKay, have fun."Max said angerly.

"Don't be like that. You'll thank me when I get back."Kai said. Max was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Kai looked sadly at Max like it was their last time to see each other. Once Max heard the door shut, he knew Kai wasn't coming back for more than an hour or two.

"Is he trying to make me suffer? Does he want me to cry? If he really doesn't care that much, why won't he just say so? Instead of making us suffer."Max yelled at the door way.

Really late at night around ten or eleven Yukio was walking down the street. Two guys came out of a bar, and Man were they wasted. When Yukio passed thenm he stopped infront of them noticing who they were.

"Kai! What do you think your doing! Tala! You know- Both of you should be more responsable! Max doesn't want or like you drunk, Kai! Kai, are listening!"Yukio just went off.

"Shut up!"Tala said barly standing up straight.

Yukio glared at them."Ofcourse you'd be behind all of this! You-"Yukio was cut off by a car pulling up. He had no clue who it was but Kai and Tala did they got into the car.

"Do you want a ride, too?"He asked srugging.

"No."Yukio waited for them to drive away, he took off down the street in the oppsite direction.he got to a house."Max! Open the door! It's me Yukio! Hurry!"YUkioo pounded on the door yelling ponce the door opened he had a chance to catch his breath.

"What is it?"Max asked he looked like he'd been crying.

Yukio took a deep breath."I saw Kai and Tala the were drunk, and-"Yukio was cut off by a breaking news report on the TV.

They listened to the News repoter," . . . A car was thrown off the road just about ten minuets ago, Two people sent to the hospital. One man, the driver got away with many scratches and bruises but nothing serious. The driver Identified as Jonathon McGregor. The Two boys in the hospital Identified as Tala Valkov, and Kai Hiwatari. We are still waiting on more information about that." By the end of the News report Max couldn't even move he was so shocked.

"I tried to get here earlier but I guess I was too late. I didn't think it would be this bad though."Yukio began to talk not noticing how much it killed Max just those few words in one sentnce.

That's too bad huh? I guess it won't be a happy ending after all. Oh and before I forget, Hizuara did you mean you'd right a fic with me one the lawst words you said,"Writting a fic sounds like fun."? I'll update A.S.A.P.!


	5. Hilary?

Yes! I got more reveiws! Good ones too but **Blackartofchaos** why'd you throw up? I got confused a little. Oh (I say Oh a lot.) and about that story I want to write with someone, I want you to tell me. I'll be too picky, plus It would have to be after this story.

I'm wearing orange pants today! I want to make sure nobody cries! If you would now Ignor my Orange pants and proceed to the fic below. Thank you.

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 5 - Hilary?

Max stood there shocked. Yukio notced him, then spoke up."Max, are you going to be alright?"

Max looked at Yukio."I'll be just fine he'll be okay. He always is."Max said acting as if there was no doubt.

"Well okay. If you're going to be alright then I'll get going."Yukio smiled then headed to the door. He pulled the the door open. Max stood there thinking.

Yukio was about to step out the door, when Max stopped him."Can you stay here. I don't like being alone, because you know Kai's not coming back for a while-"

"Ofcourse, anything for a friend."Yukio shut the door. Then walked back over to Max.

"I want to visit him in the morning."Max said.'I'm not going alone.'Max thought.

Yukio smiled."You don't have to ask me twice."

"I didn't even ask you once."Max pouted.

"Well you didn't really speak it, your eyes told me."Yukio grinned."So you only have to- you don't have to ask me." Max nodded holding back a yawn."Go to bed. I'll be right out here when you wake up."

Max let the yawn out."Okay. Do you need a blanket or a pillow?"

"I guess that would be smart."Yukio smiled I guess he was a little embaressed. Who knows why.

Max walked to his and Kai's bedroom. Then took two pillows off his side and a blanket out of the closet. He then returned to the living room."There you go. Make yourself at home! Bathroom is over there."Max said cheerfully. pointing to an open door. "kitchen is over there well you know that."Max began walking away but stopped himself."Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."Yukio answered back a little confused. Later on that night Max couldn't sleep, two reasons. One Kai's gone, hurt not able to come back yet.It used to be diffrent 'cause they could see each other when ever they wanted.

"What if you could never come back?"Max asked the darkness floating around him. He tried to sleep while staring at the moon that hung high out the window. He go out of bed and went to the living room. He checked and made sure Yukio was sleeping,"Yukio are you awake still?"

Yukio sat up."Can't sleep either, huh?" The second reason was he needed answers.

"Welll I wanted to tell you well ask you soething."Max said triedly to the dark figure on the couch.

Max walked over infront of the couch."Well . . . I . . . "Max couldn't get it out.

Yukio sighed."I hate doing this but, If I must answer then I'm not going to lie to you. Yes."Yukio was blushing yet Max couldn't tell, he didn't even know if Yukio's eyes were open or closed.

"How do you do that-Wait do you even know what I was going to ask?"Max asked sitting down at the bottom of the couch by Yukio's feet.

"Well I think you were going to ask me if I-I liked you, about over Ray's."Yukio felt his blush build.'Why did I do that?'He asked himself.

Max was blushing now."You are good."

"Well I grew up with my sister. She was a mute since she saw me after I got in a fight in the second grade she was in first grade. She died when she made it to a sixth grade though. She isn't really dead she's just in a coma. She was stuck in a tree she climbed couldn't call for help so she fell trying to jump out broke her right leg and when we found her she couldn't even blink."Yukio sighed. Max's eyes were widened. He was so surprised at all of this, he couldn't even think of what he could say."It's been four years. Mom went missing and Dad and I can still come up with the money for her to stay on the machine,"His voice faded."But everything's okay 'cause we'll keep paying for her and someday she'll wake up. So no worries."Yukio was smiling with true happiness as the sun rose and shined through the windows.

"Oh wow, It's seven o'clock. We stayed up all night. The hospital opens at eight. So we've got to get ready."Max was excied yet he was scared. questions popped into his head. "What if he died last night?", "What if he already got better and ran off with Tala?" ,and "What if he can't have any visitors?".

Around seven thrity they were done with showers and all that stuff and ready to go. It was about a twenty minuet drive. Maybe there will be a lot of red lights. Or heavy traffic. There was no traffic just red lights."Is it saturday?"Yukio asked looking at the alomst empty roads.

"No it's Tuesday."Max shook his head.

"Where is everyone? Is there something we missed?"Yukio asked.

"Maybe it's a holiday."Max suggested smiling. He truned up the radio hearing the song. It was ELO Mr.Blue Sky (Electric Light Orchestra).

Yukio smiled."I didn't think you liked this song."So they listened to music and talked the whole way down.

The hospital was open when they got there. Max rushed Yukio to the deskin the hall. "I'm Max Mizuhara and this is Yukio Takashi. We are here to see Kai Hiwatari."

The woman smiled,"Are you related to Mr.Hiwatari, Mr.Mizuhara or is Mr.Takashi?"

"No."They both said shaking their heads slowly.

"Then I'm sorry you can't see him."She smiled.

Her smiling was getting on Max's nevres."I'm his boyfriend! Let me see him!"Max glared at the lady.

She was surprised at what Max said then she shook her head then said."He's in room 204."

Max bowed his head."Thank you."Then he walked down the hallway stopping at every door to read the number. He almost skipped 204. He walked in slowly, And then smiled at the sleeping Kai."Maybe we should come back?"

"What? You did all of that to come back?"Yukio said shaking his head.

Max smiled."I guess not." Max walked up to the bed. Kai was pale. Max touched his face and it felt almost as hot as a fire. Max hit the nurse button. The nurse they had trouble with came in. She gave him a look he glared at her.

"What seems to be the problem, now?"she asked.

He glancved at her name tag."Well Hilary,My BOYfriend is burning up yet he's pale as heck!"Max said angerly but a little worried.

Hilary glance at Yukio."I'll get a doctor."she rushed out the door.

Yukio started to laugh after she left. Max giggle a little too."Gosh, she is grossed out by you!"

"I know. Did you see her face?"Max grinned.

Kai eyes opened to Max's voice."Max?"He asked then the room went silent.

"Kai!"Max's eyes light up. Then his smile went away."Do you not know what you've done!"Yukio left the room knowing that they needed some "alone time".Max sighed."If you ever get better you best change! Or it will never work out! Leaveing me-"The door opend cutting off Max. He looked at the people in the doorway.

"You know you shouldn't yell at the hurt person right."Johnny grinned. He had walked in with Tala.

Max glared at them."Oh, well I see Tala's just prefect now. Kai's not! Plus it has nothing to do with you two. Oh wait. You two put him here!"Max raised his voice.

"I think I need to talk to you."Johnny glared at Max."Come on." Johnny pulled Max outside by his rist.

Max stopped by Yukio looking at him."Go whatch them Make sure Tala doesn't pull anything."Max wispered to him.

"Okay."Yukio nodded and walked inside the room.

"So, what I was going to tell you was what happened. I was just sitting at home when Tala calls and says I need to come pick them up. He said they really needed a ride fast. So when i pulled up that guy you have in there was screaming and yelling at them. I asked himif he wanted a ride too he said no and then ran off. While I was driving down the road some Idoit slams into me and throws me off the road."Johnny said that then shurgged."That's all I was involved with."

"Tala got Kai drunk. He knows what Kai does to me when he's drunk."Max Clenched his fists."If Kai and Tala weren't so close as friends I would have most likely have killed him already."

Woh I can I make things- Wait . . . Can things get worst? They can. But will they? Review!

Isn't that shocking? Hilary! bursts out laughing


	6. All I need

Heehee. I have some advise that you may already know or are already doing but anyways. . . Here it is. Never write two stories at the same time or more. I'm getting confused inbetween the two. By the way - wait whatever, this chapter is one of the song chapters!

THis song isn't mine. Well duh! It's ELO, Mr.Blue Sky, again! Hehehehe. Carry on.

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 6 - All I need

Hilary came flying down the hallway with a doctor. Everyone stood one the other side of the room waiting while the doctor examined Kai. He wasn't happy at all about being at the hospital. He told Tala that it wasn't neccecary. Once the doctor looked away he wispered something to the nurse.

"Am I allowed to go home now?"Kai asked glaring at the docotor.

The doctor sighed."You may but if yopu want to be safe you should stay one more night."

"OKay thank you B-"Kai said sitting up about to just run away.

Max glared at Kai,"Where do you think you're going?"

Kai looked at Max."With you."

"Whatever, come on let's get outta here."Max said walking out the door to the desk. He checked Kai out paid and they left, they rode with Johnny.

_Radio announcer:Warning! Todays forcast calls for blue skys _

They didn't go home right away. No one knows where Yukio went off too. They all decided that they were hungry. They stopped at a random restruant. When they ordered drinks they got straws.

_Sun is shining in the sky there aint a cloud in sight it's stopped raining, Everybody's in the play _

To make it worst the straws had rappers. After they got them, then next thing Kai knew straw rappers were bouncing off his head. He tried to shoot his at Max(he started it), but it didn't go anywhere.

Max laughed at him."Try again." Kai tried again and the rapper went into his drink.

"Good one."Tala said pulling it out.

_And don't you know it's a beautiful new day, Hey, Hey Running down the avenue, see how the sun shines brightly, _

When they were all done with the food, Max made Kai take a walk in the park acrossed the street. Tala and Johnny went somewhere. After the long walk, they went cloud watching. Kai laid in the grass, Max had his head rested on Kai's shoulder.

"You know this is great."Max commented.

"What is?"Kai asked wondering what "this" is.

Max sighed."Just watching the clouds, just you and me. No worries. You know about the other night?"

Kai looked from the clouds to the blonde."Yeah, what about it?"

"We should just drop it. Pretend it never happened, start over. Just erase everything bad that's ever happened inbetween us. Kind of like wiping away the dark clouds and watching the true blue sky just waste away."Max said not really thinking about the last sentence.

"What do you mean waste away?"Kai asked looking at the clear blue sky with a few clouds floating by.

Max sat up."Nothing, I didn't mean anything."

_In the city, on the streets where once was pity, Mr. Blue Sky is living here today, Hey, Hey _

"Whatever you say. So, we're starting over?"Kai said sitting up like it was unbelievable.

Max looked at Kai."Not to the very beginning just to- you know what I mean."

Kai smiled."Yes I do."

Max smiled excitedly. Then grabbed Kai's arm and rested his head again on Kai's shoulder. "I'm glad you do. I could ever really explain it."

Kai leaned his head on Max's.'I know you couldn't.'He thought to himself, that part still beat him up inside. 'How come he's doing this all? He can't just erase the past. I hurt him too badly. I wish I could erase that part of the past.'

"What's on your mind?"Max asked Kai who looked as if he'd just have redone everything from the past.

Kai looked at Max, Max have a deep worried feeling in his eyes. "Nothing to worry about."Kai sighed mentally.'For you.'

'He is thinking about it. I just know it. He's going to try to make up for all of it even thought we dropped it. It's also imposible.'Max thought.

_Mr.Blue Sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long(So Long), Where did we go wrong Hey, you, with the pretty face, welcome to the human race A celebration, Mr. Blue Sky's up there waiting, And today is the day we've waited for, Oh-Oh_

"We'll start over but only this time, it's all smiles."Kai said poking Max. Kai grinned at Max's smiled. Max pounced on Kai grinning. Most of the people thought they were brothers so it was alright. They were what some people call "rough housing" or "wrestling".

"When are they coming back?"Max asked looking around the park.

Kai looked around."I don't know they said they'd be back."Then Kai spotted red haired guy leaned against a car down at the bottom of the hill."There they are. Do you want to go?"

Max looked at Kai hard in the eyes."Do you want to go?"

"Depends."Kai said. The Max smiled.

"Okay let's go, Depends means yes for you. Well everytime you've said it to me."Max smiled.

Kai looked at Max with a yeah-right experssion."When have I ever said depends to you?"

Max took a deep breath."The very frist time you used was when I asked you if you are the oppisite of killing me when we met after about a month. Then the second time was When I asked you if you liked me. You said,"Max pause while taking a breath." 'It depends.' "Max did a poor job of imatating Kai's voice too.

Kai snickered."I guess I forgot about that."

Max rolled his eyes."Heh, Yeah, right!"Max giggled.

_Hey, there, Mr. Blue, we're so pleased to be with you, Look around, see what you do, everybody smiles at you _

Max and Kai headed down the hill. They went up to Tala who was just leaning against the car, arms crossed, eyes closed, not really paying much attention to anything.

"Hey, Tala. Don't fall infront of the car when we drive off, okay?" Kai said Tala nodded.

He stood there for a few seconds and after the car started up he snapped out of it."Wait. Kai and Max aren't He- Oh when did you guys get back?"Tala asked then got into the car.

"Hours ago."Kai said disappointedly.

Tala's eyes got big."Did I fall asleep?"Tala asked as they drove off.

Max was trying so hard and doing so good untill he cracked. Max broke into a smile, Kai elbowed him. Max got rid of it quickly.

"I guess so you just stood out there for like an hour or two."Kai sighed.

"We kept yelling for you."Johnny joined in shaking his head."But you just didn't answer."

Max nodded seriously. Tala looked at everyone."Really?"He asked surpised.

The three started to laugh."You should've saw your face."Kai said.

Tala smiled."I really started to believe you guys too."He shook his head.

Once Tala and Johnny dropped off Kai and Max at thier house, it was getting dark.

"We should watch a movie!"Max suggested pulling Kai to the couch. He then pulled out a few movies. He pulled out "Radio", "Speed", and "How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog".

"I never really have gotten to see that whole movie."Kai said pointing to  
"How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog".

_Mr. Blue, you'll get it right, but soon comes Mr. Night, Creepin' over, now his hand is on your shoulder, Nevermind, I'll remember you this, I'll remember you this way _

Max and Kai watched the movie. Thoughout the whole movie Max leaned against Kai. When it got near the end Kai was holding a sleeping Max. Kai never wanted that moment to end him, And Max alone, No worries. He'd always remeber this night, This way.

Sorry it took so long I had to make sure atleast some of you guys can understand the deeper meaning of this chapter if you have no clue whatI'm talking about read over it carefully again and or then tell me and i'll explain it at the beginning of next update. I hope that's soon! Review! Peace outside! lol


	7. I Rather Not Know

Sorry it took so long! Again! My mother has gotten surgery on her foot therefore she can't walk we have to help her out. My dad has to work and I have to jog in the morning for crosscountry. Everything is just stopping me from typing this story so sorry if it takes long for updates. I'm trying I really am.

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 7 - I Rather Not Know

Max woke up in Kai and His bed. The sun shining through the window. Kai was gone though. Max climbed out of bed and saw nor heard any sign of Kai. Then the front door opened.

Kai walked in then stopped dead in his tracks there was something behind him."Uh-oh. "Kai said looking at Max.

Kai had paw prints down the front ot him. They were small from most likely a dog. Or a big big cat."What are you doing?"Max asked looking up and down Kai.

A golden furred puppy came from behind Kai and jumped up and down at Max's feet. Max gasped."A puppy."He said amazed at the puppy.

Kai sighed."I tried to hide him untill tommorw. He just had to come in with me. Didn't you?"He asked the puppy and it ran over to him.

Max squeaked."You remebered!"Max Hugged Kai happily.

"And how could I forget that was the best day of my life."Kai said smiling. The puppy was jumping at their feet. The puppy was an anniversary gift for Max. June 21, was they day they became a couple. The next day was tuesday June 21

"What'd you name him?"Max asked sitting on the floor beside the puppy.

Kai smiled,"I didn't name him yet. I thought I'd let you do that."Kai looked at Max's face as it light up.

The next moment the puppy had Max laying on his back giggling like crazy, because the puppy had knocked him down and started licking his whole face! After Max had finall gotten away from the puppy he got a name. "Kin!"Max said excitedly."You know 'cause his eyes are as gold as his fur. So why not Kin it means golden."

The puppy started barking like crazy spinnning around in circles then tugging on Max's shrit. Then the doorbell rang. The puppy walked along side Kai without taking his eyes off of Kai. Kai opened the door."Hello?"

Ray was at the door with Tyson They were grinning."A puppy?"Tyson asked looking at the puppy.

"Kin."Kai said and the puppy named Kin barked.

Max ran up to Kai."Really?"He asked.

Kai nodded. Then let in Ray and Tyson."Yeah guys it's a puppy named Kin."Kai said then looked at Max and Kin.

"They're cute togather."Ray commented, smiling.

Max was followed by Kin all day. When they went outside and went somewhwere, there Kin was following Max right out the door. He went to the park, a few car rides and Ray's house. Which Ray's house didn't go all too well he got lost once he finally learned how to go up the steps. They were all looking everywhere. He only came out 'cause he thought Ray's hair was a toy.

Once Max and Kai got home, Kin was already asleep.

"Finally."Kai said as Max set Kin down on the bed.

Max smiled."He's a puppy."

"He's crazy. Poor Ray, getting his hair eaten by the evil thing."Kai said as they left the room.

Max giggled."If a puppy is evil what's a little kid to you?"Max asked as Kai sat down on the couch.

"Little demons."Kai said and Max just sat down next to Kai rolling his eyes.

Max smiled, then leaned his head on Kai. Max yawned."They aren't that bad."

Kai smiled at Max and then put his arm around Max."I guess so." It didn't sound like Kai was really paying attention.

Max looked up at Kai."What's wrong?"

Kai shook his head."It's nothing." Max gave Kai an angery look. Kai smile was gone.

"Kai?"Max asked worriedly.

Kai looked Max in the eyes."It's serously nothing. Don't worry about it, please."

Max sighed."Okay, Whatever." Max said then yawned again."Let's go to bed then."Max said standing up and walking to the bedroom. Kai stood up and followed.

A few weeks passed with nothing but pure goodness went by. A few get togathers and a few movies and all that good stuff.

It was around seven when Max woke up Kai and Kin were still sleeping.'I hope the rest of our time togather is just like this, Kai.'Max thought happily.'Why does it have to end like this? I hope it was all fake.'Max thought laying in their bed waiting for Kai or Kin to wake up.

Flash Back

Max was walking down the hallway then heard Kai on the phone with somebody."Ofcourse not."Kai sat there as Max listened and watched through the door which was open a little."Two months? That's it?"Kai listened to the person on the phone."You can't do this. I'm over-"Max closed the door.

"Is he leaving?"Max asked himself, wispering. Max remebered, before they were dating how Kai would always say nothing matters because his dad was getting him back to Russia.

Max heard Kai coming towards the door. Max ran quickly but quitely into the kitchen.

Kai opened the door.

End

Max had just woken up again. Only this time there was no Kai or Kin. Max walked out into the livingroom. He saw Kai sitting with Kin on his lap watching TV. "You really think he's evil don't you?"Max walked over to Kai. Kin started to wag his tail.

Kai looked at Max."Ow, ow, ow. Yeah."Kai said as Kin's tail smacked his side. Kin wasn't such a small puppy anymorw his was getting bigger.

Max gave Kai a whatever look."Hi, Boy!"Max said to wag Kin wag his tail faster.

"Ow, this dog hurts. Okay, he's not evil. Make him stop."Kai begged as Max just stood there laughing.

Max waited a while tring to stop laughing."Come here, Kin. Let's let Kai side get better."Kin jumped up and followed Max. Max came back and sat next to Kai."Kai?"Max asked looking at Kai.

Kai truned his head."Yeah?"

Max took a deep breath."Today is Two months."Max said quickly Kai's eyes got big."What's going to happen?"

Kai lookeed at Max surpisedly."Everything's okay. Noth-"Kai was cut off by Max. Max had started to cry.

"Your leaving aren't you? Are you coming back? If you are when? Why are you leaving?Kai I need anwsers."Max cried to Kai.

Kai's eyes filled with tears."No Max. I'm not coming back. I don't want to even leave. My Dad wants me there, so I have to go."

Max stood up."Why are you doing this to me! Maybe you should've left earlier!"Max ran out the door.

Kai heard Kin wimper. He truned to see Kin staring at him."Come here, boy."Kai said as Kin jumped onto Kai's lap.


	8. Will it end this way?

Visit my Livejournal! e-mail me and or send me an instant message! My live journal name is Maxey-max223 hehehehe . . . People say I'm Obsessed. But really, I'm not.

The Lyrics are by - The Foundations The Song is - Build Me Up ButterCup

It's not mine. Too bad I love this song!

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 8 - Will it end this way?

Max ran outside to his car and drove off. He didn't know where he was going but something told him to just keep driving. So he kept driving he stopped at a park. Wait no, not just a park The Park. Everything happened at this park, everything good happened. He met Ray and Tyson here. He walked up the hill.

"I guess it goes to show ya, You didn't meet Kai here."Max heard a voice from behind him. He truned around.

"Yukio, where did you go? You've been gone for weeks."Max took a pause just to look at him.

Yukio sighed."Things happen. They aren't always good, but maybe for the best."Yukio said the sat in the grass."My mom showed up . . . She had the plug pulled on my sister."There was a long pause. "She said it would be for the best. She wouldn't know anything when she came back. she'd go to speacail classes. Se didn't want a dumb daughter, She's careless."

Yukio looked at Max. His eeys were filling up with tears."You said things aren't always good but are for the best. Kai's leaving. He said he's not coming back."

Yukio smiled."I guess we're both losing somebody really close."

"And we both don't really know them."Max squeezed his eyes shut, Tears went rolling down his face. "We can't do anything about it either."

Yukio nodded."They're already gone. Well I guess I should get going see you later maybe?"Yukio stood up.

"Yeah, see you."Max said holding back more tears.

Yukio began to walk away then stopped more than half way to his car and trunned around."You should atleast say goodbye."

Max still sat there thing about what he said about ten minuets later. "Say goodbye? To him? Why? Maybe I should, I'm going to miss him a whole lot. . . Yeah I should."Max said then stood up and went to his car and drove to his and Kai's house.

Max walked in to Kai paking his things."Hello Max . . . I really thought you weren't coming back this time."

"Well, you thought wrong. Ijust needed to soak all of this in."Max looked down at the floor. Kai sighed.

Kai looked at Max."Do you want to go somewhere for like . . . a goodbye?"Kai asked hopingly but not letting it show much at all.

Max looked up happily."Really? You mean it?" Kai nodded."So where are we going?"

_Why do you build me up buttercup, baby?_

_Just to let me down and mess me around_

_And then worst of all you never call, baby _

_When you say you will But I love you still_

_I need you more than anyone darlin' _

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart_

Max wasn't too thrilled of this last date, But He wanted to try and see if he can find a way to make Kai stay. Not just longer but forever if he could. He'll just refuse to give up!

So they were driving off to a "surprise" Place. When Max said,"Don't you love me, Kai?"He sounded Kind of sad, like it was an unproved thing.

"Yes, I do. What made you think diffrent?"Kai said in a little upset state. Has he not said almost a millon times, since they started Dating?

Max looked at Kai. Kai was focusing on the road."Y-It Never really seems like it. There is always something on your part pulling us apart. Well I guess it doesn't matter."Max sighed, then said a cold childish voice,"It not like your ever coming back."

"Max it's life, thing happen that you don't want or you think will never happen and it's not fair. I want to stay as much as you want me to. It's just something I can't do. I don't even know what he wants so I don't know what to do."Kai said.

Max looked at Kai shocked.'For one of the frist times Kai doesn't know what to do.'Max thought."Stay."Max said softly.

"You don't understand. It's not that easy. I don't want anything to happen to you."Kai said glancing at Max with soft eyes.

Max looked out the window with confusion."You don't want anything to happen to me! I took beatings in school for you. Just so it could trun out like this? No way, your staying. If you're thinking even a little tiny thought of going tonight-"

Kai looked at Max."You got beat up in school?"He was concerned.

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing."Max said quickly.

_I'll be over at ten you told me time and again_

_but your late I wait around and then_

_I run to the door I can't take anymore _

_It's not you you let me down again_

They pulled up in a parking lot.It was a movie theater. "What do you want to see?"Kai asked Max. Kai didn't like the movies they had the volume up to loud. It was surprisingly louder than Tyson and Zeo.

_Hey hey hey Baby baby try to find_

_Hey hey hey a little time and I'll make you happy _

_Hey hey hey I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

"I don't know."Max said looking at the pictures of the movies.

Kai thought for a moment."What's that one movie that you wanted to see?"

Max gasped."I know what I want to see! The Spongebob Movie!"Max was bouncing in line waiting for the tickets.

Throughout the movie Kai was watching in confusion. Max loved the movie. After the movie they were walking o the car.

"So, How was the Movie?"Kai asked not really knowing what to say about it. He thought the whole Movie was childish and stupid. Plus he's a sponge that hangs out with a starfish.

Max gasped,"That was awsome! It wasn't everything I thought it would be though."

"Atleast you liked it."Kai said smiling.

_Why do you build me up buttercup baby_

_Just to let me down and mess me around_

_And then worst of all you never call baby _

_when you say you will but I love you still_

_I need you more than anyone darling _

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart_

They avoided trafic by taking the long way home.

"So, Kai?"Max asked to get Kai's attention.

Kai glance at Max then back to the road."Yeah, Max?"He asked back.

"It'll hurt more if you leave. More can and will happen to me if and or when you leave. think about it. "Max took a breath."If you leave and then come back years later, eveyone could be gone. Eveyone could change and move away. . . Inculding me. When you leave I'll go into depression and probly later on find someone else. Sorry to say it but it happens to everyone when their boyfriend or girlfriend moves away. They find someone new." Max then pouted.

Kai sighed."I'm sorry, I know it happens. I'd rather stay. I don't really like my father but I don't know what he needs."

"Yes you do! Quit lying! Think, Kai, Think!"Max yelled as Kai just closed his eyes.

Once he opened them he began."I don't know. How far are you going to go to get me to stay?"

"As far as I can. To the ends of the earth."Max said with determanation in is eyes.

Kai sighed,"Why? what did I do that was good for you?"

There was a long silence. Kai glanced over at Max. Max had his face truned facing out the window. The silence carried on. Max broke the silence."Because . . . It just wouldn't be right. I need you more than I need air, or anything else."Max took a deep breath."I can't stop loving. No matter what you do, Anyone does, Anyone says. I just can't. Believe me I've tried. It's impossible."

"Max . . ."

Max began to cry (again)."Now I know you couldn't ever fell the same. And don't say you do. If youthink you do, then why are you leaving?"

_To you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore_

_If you'd just let me know_

_Although you're untrue I'm attracted to you all the more_

_Why do I need you so?_

"I never would have known."Kai said. He hated himself. He really wanted to go now because of all the things that happened, and Max acts like it was nothing. Both of them know Kai couldn't ever feel the same.

"Ofcourse you wouldn't of! You don't care. You know what if you don't, why should I?Just go to where ever you have to or want. I don't care anymore."Max said angerly.'What the heck am I doing? I care! I didn't mean it!'Max thought in his head but not letting those thoughts exscape knowing it'll just make things worst.

Now I wonder what I'm doing I was supossed to make it end here but for some reason I didn't. Oh well, I guess one or two more chapters won't hurt. What do you guys say? Review!


	9. Phone Call of Luck

I have decided that I'll tell you about my next story now. I've brought help The four main charatcers of my next story. Skip This if you don't care, but I promise you it'll be intresting. No it doesn't cut the story short. Anyways, they are Max(Ofcourse.),Kai(Duh!), Ray(Figures.) and last but not least, Tala(What?).

MM:My next story is about a boarding scholl that has all the charatcers from beyblade in it. And maybe a little more.

Kai:Lair.

MM:Why do you hate me?

Max: Anyways It has a various couple in it. Most unexpected ones too.

MM:Thanks, Max.

Ray:Where's Kai?

MM:Hallway closet.

Ray:Oh well, he desrves it.

MM:Sure does! Anyways, The Story is called At Peterson High. It's funny intresting and Romance is in it too.

Tala:Just shut up. I want to leave.

MM:Fine bye. Carry on with the story. Sticks touge out at Tala.

I don't own the song It's by Jim Reeves. You all know the name.

I Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 9 - A Phone Call of Luck

Max awoke in the bed just him. The sun blazed though the blinds. The heat froze on his skin. He woke up feeling like crap. He's never felt this bad before. It was like having every single thing tht could be wrong with a person, wrong on him. He didn't ever want to get up. The phone rang. He forced himself to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"His voice crackled in the phone sounding like crap.

"Max? You okay?"It was Ray. It felt like years since Max has talked to Ray. Ray doesn't know about the car reck, and Kai leave.

'Let's keep it that way.'Max thought."Yeah, I've got a cold."

"A cold in July? That's weird. Maybe I should come- Where's Kai? Isn't he there?"Ray asked worried.

Max paniced."Maybe you should come over. No, Kai's not here and he won't be."

"It's not a cold is it?"Ray asked.

Max sighed."No, I'll explain when you get here. You've missed a lot."

Ray sounded concerned when he said."Are you sure your ready to talk?"

"No, but I can always try."Max said then they hung up.

Ray got ready then was about to leave but was stopped by a cuirous Lee,"Where are you going?"

"Max has a bad cold so I was going to go help."Ray said hoping he didn't ask about Kai.

Lee gave him an odd look."A cold in July?"

"Yup, isn't it just plain weird. well gotta go."Ray rushed out the door before any other question could be asked.

Max was sitting on the couch with Kin. They were just waiting for Ray. Well Kin was just waiting to go outside, but Max didn't want another "Mistake" With Ray's hair and a toy. The door bell rang. Max answered it. It was Ray.

"So what did you want to tell me?"Ray asked as they sat on the couch.

Max walked back over to the couch after letting out Kin."Kai went to go see what his father wants and he said he's not coming back. Then earlier he got into a car reck, with Tala and Johnny. Johnny ways Driving."

"I honestly don't know what to say."Ray thought for a moment."Did you try talking to him to stay?"

Max nodded."He already left late last night."

"There's no catching him now just going after him would be a waste of time because nobody knows where his father lives."Ray said sadly.

They talked for about an hour. They decided that they'll just have to find someone new. Ray had left. Max and Kin were left alone. Max made something to eat. He eat fed Kin and watched TV in a dark living room. Around four the phone rang once more.

"Hello?"Max asked normally.

He never thought he'd heard the voiceof Tala on the other line, Looking for a Certain missing person."Where's Kai?"Tala didn't sound all too happy.

"He's Probly in Russain but now."Max said sadenly.

Tala grunted."Are you sure he left last night or is he still there?"

"He's not here."Max said calmly.

Tala sighed angerily."Quit playing games if here's not here he must be there. I'm in Russia, Your in Japan these are the only two places he'd be if he's not here and heleft last night he's still there."

Max rolled his eyes."He's not here. He left late last night and he didn't tell me where hewent and right now I could careless if he's alive or dead."

Tala snickered."Yeah right. If your lieing you won't be so happy when his dad finds out."Tala hung up after that comment.

Max hung up too. He sat there watching TV. Then it hit him. 'He's gone. He's never ever coming back. Just as if he died.'Max thought."Kai's dead."He said as tears skid down his face.

Four Years Later . . .

Max sat in the kitchen crying over a golden dog."You're leaving me too."

In Russia

Kai was checking his messages on his cell phone, one interesting message came.

"Kai this is Max. I know we haven't seen each other in about four years but I thought maybe you'd just want to know that Kin died earlier this morning. Don't even worry about calling back it wouldn't matter."Max's crying voice sounded on the machine.

"Oh god, Max."Kai said staring at the machine. The next thing Kai knew he was at the airport in Japan, the next day.

With Max

Max was on the phone with Ray."God Ray, What I do?"

"Put him in a box and then the box in the hole and cover it up."Ray said worriedly on the opther side.

"I can't do that!"Max yelled."I can't even shut the box."

Ray sighed."Look I've got to go, Lee is trying to cook and there is smoke all over the house."Ray said as in the background you can hear various smoke alarms go off.

"OKay, I got to get the door anyways."

"Bye."

"Bye."They hung up. Max rushed to the door.

Once he opened the door he heard a voice he hasn't heard in four years."Max?"

Max flung at Kai."Your stupid you know that right! You shoudln't of came back if your not going to stay!"

_I Can't Stop Loving You_

_I've made up my mind_

_To live in memmories _

_of old lonesome times_

"I couldn't just leave again, I never forgot you."Kai said.

_I can't stop wanting you_

_It's useless to say_

_So I'll Just live my life_

_In dreams of yesterday_

**Credits**

**Gage Knox as Max**

_Those happy hours _

**David Reale as Kai**

_That we once knew_

**Daniel DeSanto as Ray**

_Thought long ago _

**Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin as Tyson**

_Still make me blue_

**Illich Guardiola as Zeo**

_Thay say that time _

**Jonathon Potts as Tala**

_Heals a broken heart_

**Joanne Vannicola as Johnny**

_But time has stood still_

**Catrona Murphy as Hilary**

_Since we've been apart_

**Koichi Nagano as Lee**

_I can't stop loving you_

_Done made you my mind_

**Juli Lemieux as Mariah**

_to live in memories _

**Yukio Takashi as Yukio**

_Of old lonesome time_

**Chapter 6 - Song - Mr.Blue sky By - Electric light Orchestra(ELO)**

_Just can't stop wanting you_

_It's useless to say _

**Chapter 8 - Song - Build me up Buttercup By - The Foundations**

_I'll just live my life_

**Chapter 9 - Song - I can't stop Loving you By - Jim Reeves**

_In dreams of yesterday_

It was like a movie! lol! I got really really bored and I've always wanted to see someone but cedits at the end of their story! Reveiw!

I'll have my new story after about three days to a week. (Geez, I sound more and more like my sister with her stories everyday.) See Ya then! I hope.


	10. Authoress's Notice! Read Please

Hello everybody! I would just like to inform you that I have an Extension Story for "I Can't Stop Loving You"!

It's about Max and his life at School Before and after he met Kai. And Maybe If I remember to I'm gonna have a surprise at the end! So keep an eye out for a Story named "You Know It's All For You"! Hope to hear reviews from you!


End file.
